Electric drives for vehicles, whether hybrid vehicles or pure electric vehicles, move into the centre of attention of the current development in respect to the reduction of the pollutant emission. The energy storage with batteries has in this case an important role. At the moment batteries in hybrid- or electric vehicles are individually adapted to the vehicle conditions, which necessitates an uneconomically high development expenditure. The development of flexible and safe battery systems is, therefore, sensible.
Storages for energy exist, which provide a lot of energy. These are, however, limited concerning their power. On the other hand storages for energy exist, which have a very high power, but are, concerning their energy capacity, insufficient. Citation WO 2008/121982 A1 discloses a modular construction of a battery with different battery cells. As battery cells have an electric resistance, losses arise in a current flow, which lead to the warming of the battery cells. Especially high energy batteries produce, because of their relative high internal resistance at peak currents high temperatures. High power batteries do not warm up as greatly because of their lower internal resistance, however, have a too low energy capacity for applications with a high energy requirement. A cooling of the batteries is expensive and necessitates a lot of installation space and weight.